Understanding the Turth
by Deadly Gamble
Summary: Some things are better left unheard for the faint of heart.


The creaking of the steps under Seras's feet made her cringe slightly at she descended into the darkness. The abyss seemed to go on for ages as each step felt like an eternity, she was trembling unconsciously, she always did that when she was in the same room as her master, it was a very slight tremble, but he always seemed to feel the small fledgling's edgy presence.

The journey soon came to the end, and the creaking turned into a small click of her boots, its echo bouncing off the walls. The room seemed…Lighter, so some odd reason. Seras understood that Alucard loved the darkness, but she moved it away from her train of thought.

Soon, as she moved closer to his coffin and so-called 'throne', she saw a candle waving with a little, red flame; wax sliding down slowly, like white lava. Seras felt a bit more secure and her body relaxed.

"Seras," The girl jumped slightly at the voice. He had never called her anything more than 'Police Girl', the comfort left her being and the anxiety entered. She turned around and looked up at the being that was her master.

"Hello." she stammered slightly, Alucard's face held no emotion; only in a solemn state, he almost looked tired. His eyes had deep bags under them, and there was a dull murkiness that was his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The vampire questioned

The younger fledgling remained silent for a moment, fear of rejection was her main objective, but she wanted answers!

"Well?"

"Master…If I may ask, I want to know how you...Changed." Seras uttered it as polite as she could muster. It was a very touchy subject indeed.

There was a silence, a long, unbearable silence. For a moment Seras thought she had offended her master, but he simply let out a chuckle and moved over to his throne. "You want to know how I became a vampire. Or leading up to the time I became one?"

Seras gulped, and then nodded.

"Don't be so timid. I'm not going to harm my dear Fledgling; you should be on familiar terms with that by now," Alucard smiled slightly, and pulled away from the throne. "Come, sit down, it isn't polite to keep a lady standing." Seras's looked doubtfully at him, before smiling gently at her master's hospitality.

"No, I'm fine with standing." Alucard sighed, but his smiled didn't cease.

"You're curiosity is amusing, Police Girl," The man looked up at her, before taking the set, "For that I will tell you."

Seras's mood didn't change and she waited for her master to continue. She noticed the candle again, how the wax had dripped down into a dry pile at the bottom on, and more came flowing down.

"Where do I start…I was born in 1431, raised in Targoviste, Wallachia. My brother and I, Radu were sold to Ottoman Turks as a peace treaty, but that's only unnecessary details to what you're asking. When I returned to Wallachia, I became the new ruler, my father being dead. I killed so many…" he stopped, leaving Seras in a state of confusion.

"Maybe I should tell this in a bit more detail..." He laughed.

"N-No, what you're stating is fi-"

"Nonsense, if you want to know, might as well know it all." Alucard stood up from his seat. The fledgling felt a pang of fear hit her, and she stepped back.

The world spinned around her, she felt tingling in her bones…Everything soon became unfamiliar.

She was on a rocky battle ground, the smell of blood, sweat and smoke filled her lungs, a panic rose in her as she felt she wasn't in the comfort of Hellsing anymore. Seras looked around, her ears ringing with the sounds of screaming humans, barking dogs, complete with gags and moans of pain. The first word that came to mind was _Hell_. Seras couldn't feel her limps as she tried to move from her standing pose, in fact, she felt like a spirit…In a sort of astral dream plain.

Seras's eyes glazed over the horrifying scene before her; a man was hanging limply from a large pole, he was clearly still alive, he mouth was oozing blood as more flooded out. He tried to pull himself off the pole in a brainless attempt to free himself from the pain. Why couldn't he just die? Seras felt her eyes water though the numbness of her body, Let him die, end his suffering!

The scene became more intense, as there was thousands of suffering people around here...Men, woman, even children. Some lying dead, others franticly making their way to safety, many impaled on those long, wooden poles.

"I don't understand, Master." She whimpered, though she didn't feel or hear the words pass her lips, she knew they were there.

"Then let me show you more." She heard Alucard's voice, and the scene changed.

The sky had darkened, the smell a smoke and blood held in the air. The bodies of the dead were scattered across the plain, heavy clouds began to clear…, A form of pale skin and ruffled black hair caught her eye. A man laid there, broken and bruised, breathing heavily. A cracking sound a an axe being dragged along the ground came to her ears.

Another man approached, speaking heavy Turkish under his breath. Vlad looked down at the ground, his hands locked together. The sky slowly started to brighten as the sun began to rise. The man held up his axe after positing himself above Vlad.

The world showed no signs of moving for a moment, it just…Stopped.

By this time Seras just wanted to scream, and cry. Kick at the dirt under her, frustration clawed at her insides like a bear. Soon time loosened up, the axe came crashing down to sever Vlad's head from his body. A flow of blood trailed in front of Vlad, his white, bloodless tongue moved out to reach for the blood…As soon as he did, a awful sound of gushing flesh filled the air. And then it was over.

"Do you see now?" reality snapped back to Seras, a cold sweat was running down her back.

The fledgling was lost for words; she only turned tail as fast as she could, and headed for the staircase. Her gloved hands brushing her damp cheeks. I shouldn't of asked. She thought over and again as she descended back up the stairs.


End file.
